The Snippets in the Sides
by bailey80
Summary: Short one shots based on each set of spoilers released for upcoming season seven episodes.  Warning, very spoiler heavy!
1. The Memories in the Shallow Grave

_This is the first of what should be a series of short snippets based on speculations from sides released for upcoming episodes. I love reading spoilers and then speculating on what will actually happen when the episodes air. Since we have a while to wait before new episodes air this year, I decided to take on the challenge of writing at least a snapshot based on each set of sides. This won't be a story that flows from chapter to chapter as a new set of sides may render an older set irrelevant. Rather these will be small shorts that I pull out and develop into a stand alone story. If my past expansive history of speculating based on sides is any indication, I will be totally off base approximately 95% of the time … but still it should go without saying that these stories will be excessively spoiler heavy and should be avoided at all costs by anyone who wishes not to be spoiled for season seven. _

When Brennan crawled into his bed it was well after midnight. She thought he was asleep and was slightly startled when he spoke, "I wish you would've called Bones."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, do you not want me here?" Her confusion caused him to sit up in bed and face her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I want you here. But I thought you'd be here hours ago. Then I wasn't sure if you were going to come at all and I was afraid to call you because you would've thought I was checking up on you."

"You would've been checking up on me Booth."

"Well, what's so wrong with that?"

She didn't respond, she wasn't really sure what she should say.

"Look, Bones, I worry about you. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I want to know where you are when you don't come home before dark, but I do."

"I was fine Booth, I was just at the lab, this case has me stumped."

He knew that there was more to her strained demeanor than just a difficult case. "Yeah, Wendell called, said you had kicked him out of the lab but that you were deep in thought, staring at the bones. Of course, that was about five hours ago."

She avoided making eye contact with him, not sure if she should be open about her feelings, this case was bothering her more than she wanted to admit to either of them. "I know that it's more than just the case that's bothering you Bones."

"I wish my Mom were here Booth." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it broke his heart.

"Come here," he reach out and pulled her into his arms so that her back was laying against his chest, "That's normal Bones."

"I don't know how to be pregnant. I don't know how to be a Mother, I wish she were here to tell me."

"You're going to be a great Mom, Bones."

"I know," leave it to Brennan to be confident even at her most vulnerable. "I mean, I know I can do it, anthropologically a maternal instinct of care giving will kick in and take over. That doesn't stop a part of me from wanting my Mom. I suppose that's an anthropological instinct as well though."

"Regardless of the science behind it Bones, you're having a baby. It's stressful, it's okay to want to talk to your Mom."

Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, " I want to know when she first knew she was pregnant with me, I want to know how she told Max, I want to know what foods she craved, I want to know if she was as scared then as I am now. I just, it's been a long time since I've missed her this much Booth, and this case on top of that, is just almost too much."

"I know baby, but I'm right here, I need you to talk to me when you get upset."

"I'm sorry Booth, I wasn't-"

"No, hey, it's okay, I just don't want you to be afraid to talk to me. What else is on that brilliant mind of yours, huh?"

Brennan took a big breath before she just let it all out. "I don't want our child to look back on her childhood and regret anything Booth. Ever."

"Everyone regrets something from their childhood Bones, you can't stop that from happening."

"Maybe not but I can promise our child that I will never purposely do anything to hurt her. When this baby is grown I want to be able to say that I kept that promise. Neither of us can say that about our own parents, Booth."

"Where are you going with this Bones?"

"I think that not doing whatever it took to make sure I kept her father in our lives would amount to intently harming our child."

"Whoa, Bones, slow down, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You know that."

"I've been pushing you away."

"You've been trying to. But I'm not going to let you do that anymore Bones."

"We need to decide where we're going to live Booth. And it really doesn't matter to me. I mean, I won't be this big that much longer, until then you can just hand me the toast."

"That's true, you'll probably get even bigger."

"Booth, that is not a very nice thing to say," she started to continued but the smile on his face finally registered with her and she smiled back at him.

"Would you rather we lived at your apartment Bones?"

"This is Parker's home too Booth, you need to discuss this with him and give him time to absorb all the changes. His life is unsettled enough, I don't want to disturb it any further."

"So we'll live here? Isn't it too small for all four of us?"

"We'll live here for now. I'll sublet my apartment, and after we have significant discussion time with Parker, we'll consider finding a larger home for all of us."

"In the suburbs?"

Brennan snarled her nose at the thought. "I'm not sure. We'll compromise."

"Deal," they kissed and Brennan rolled onto her side, facing away from Booth. "Bones, I understand that there'll be times when you need space, but I need you to at least text me and let me know when you'll be late, so that I don't sit and worry about you for hours."

Brennan leaned back up on her elbows, "You did that?"

"I've always worried about you Bones, all the time. And besides, part of me was afraid you had went back to your apartment, that you didn't want to stay with me tonight."

"I did go to my apartment tonight Booth. I wanted to be alone, I needed to think. About the case, about my Mom, about me and you, about our baby. But I didn't seem to be able to think properly, I kept thinking about you instead. I hadn't seen you since early this morning."

"Awww, you missed me."

"I didn't say that Booth. I just felt very unsettled being alone in my apartment, I'm not sure why, I've spent many nights there alone." She flipped back onto her side, facing away from him.

"In other words, you missed me."

"Fine, I missed you." Her reluctant admission brought a cocky grin to his face, and he settled in for the night snuggling against his partner, his arm draped around her, holding on to her and their future with all the strength he had, there was no way he was letting her get away from him this time.


	2. The Hot Dog in the Competition

"It appears that the victim suffered a laceration to the left superior aspect of the spleen." Cam leaned over the victim, an ultrasound transducer in her hand.

"I'm having trouble ascertaining cause of death, would the laceration be large enough to cause a fatal hemorrhage?"

"I don't think so," Cam stepped back from the victim, taking her gloves off and throwing them in the trash with frustration.

"We're stuck." Brennan leaned back away from the remains, mimicking Cam's actions in removing her own gloves.

"It seems we are."

"It's only six o'clock. I hate to give up this early but I'm afraid until Booth is able to speak with the victim's father, we're at a dead end."

"We've been staring at the remains all day, maybe getting a look at things tomorrow with a clear mind will help."

"Perhaps," Brennan's mind had already wondered away from their case and onto the ultrasound equipment that Cam was putting away.

Cam noticed her distraction. "Is something wrong Dr. Brennan?"

"Booth and I had our ultrasound appointment this morning, but the doctor wasn't able to determine the gender of our child.""The baby's being stubborn already," Cam said with a grin, "this is obviously Booth's child."

"Of course it's Booth's child Cam, we told you that months ago," Brennan scrunched her nose in worried confusion.

"It was an expression Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, of course."

"You know Dr. Brennan, we may be able to get a better look at the baby now. If, it's moved into a new position since your appointment."

"The baby has been moving a lot today, I suppose it's possible."

The ladies exchanged smiles before simultaneously going about setting up for their impromptu ultrasound session. Cam shook the cords back out and pulled the screen around so that it was angled toward the nearest unoccupied autopsy table. Brennan pulled her shirt tail out of her pants, and unbuttoned the bottom few buttons to expose her baby belly before Cam helped her to crawl up on the stainless steel table.

"I'm afraid we don't have a warmer for the ultrasound gel."

"Why would we warm our gel? Our clients would not adequately appreciate the effort," Brennan jumped as the cold gel touched her bare skin. "Oh, I see why you brought that up now."

"Sorry." Cam moved the probe around on Brennan's abdomen trying to visualize the baby. "There's a foot."

"It's a rather cute little foot too, isn't it? Booth kept saying it was when we saw it earlier today, I tend to agree with him."

Cam laughed, "It's a perfectly adorable foot." Keeping her eyes on the screen Cam continued to move the probe around, hoping the baby would reveal it's secret. Brennan stared intently at the screen, searching for evidence of her child's sex when Cam suddenly shouted out, "Oh, my god, look at that. It's a girl."

"It's a girl?" Brennan looked at the image of her child's bottom on the screen, able to see the answer for herself, but rendered otherwise speechless by the realization.

"Without a doubt," Cam smiled as she hit print on the ultrasound's attached printer. She realized Brennan still hadn't spoken again and glanced over to see tears in the anthropologist's eyes, "I hope those are happy tears."

"Yes, they are very happy tears."

"Bones why are you crying?" Booth asked as he swiped his card and walked onto the platform. "And why are you sitting on an autopsy table? Don't you usually reserve those for dead people?" The women had been too preoccupied to notice that he had walked into the lab moments earlier.

Cam smiled and handed Booth the print out as Brennan fixed her shirt and swung her legs the side of the table.

"We had an ultrasound this morning, why'd you do it again?" Booth asked as he walked to stand beside Brennan.

"Because the doctor couldn't tell the gender of the baby this morning, but,"

Booth cut her off before she could finish, "You can now? You know?"

"Oh, yes, we know," Cam couldn't suppress the grin on her face as she watched her friends, Booth was studying the image in his hand as he leaned against Brennan, who was still sitting on the autopsy table.

After several minutes of pretending he was able to ascertain anything from the image he finally gave up, "I have no idea what I'm looking at here."

Cam and Brennan laughed before Brennan leaned closer to Booth, her voice so low that Cam could barely hear her, "We're going to have a girl."

"A girl?" He smiled like he had the first night Brennan had told him about their baby.

He cupped her face with one hand, the other still clutching onto the ultrasound printout, and kissed her softly. "I need to call Sweets," Booth's grin spread even wider than before as he added, "and then I'll take my girls home."

"Yeah, if you two are going to be that sappy, I'm going to want you to go back to being just partners," Cam shook her head as she began to put her ultrasound equipment back into place.

Brennan smiled at her boss, then quickly placed another kiss to Booth's lips while Cam wasn't looking. "Wait, why do you have call Sweets?"

"He was upset that we couldn't tell the sex this morning, he's been waiting for months to find out."

"Sweets seems to be overly invested in our child Booth."

"Well he does now that the shock has worn off."

"I wish you would've recorded his reaction when you guys told him," Cam said as she watched Booth help Brennan down from the metal table. "That would've went viral if you had put it up on You Tube."

"I actually know what that means," Brennan seemed quite proud of that fact as two stunned faces turned toward her. "Parker," she answered their unasked question and received two nods in return.

Cam had finished putting the equipment up as they discussed their shrink and his over indulgent interest in their new family. When she had finished she gave Booth an unprompted and unexpected hug before walking to her office. "Congratulations Dad," she whispered in his ear.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Little girls have always been known to have even the toughest, strongest men wrapped around their tiny little fingers. Seeley Booth's daughter would be no exception. That was clear to everyone who walked into his office and saw the small, black and white photograph taped to the side of a picture of Brennan and Parker, with "Daddy's Girl" scowled in Booth's handwriting above the fuzzy image of his daughter.


	3. The Prince in the Plastic

For the third time since they had gotten into his SVU that morning, Brennan sighed. She was hoping Booth would get the hint and ask her what was wrong. She had been trying to be more open with her feelings toward him but she still wasn't comfortable with starting those conversations. She decided to sigh loudly one last time to get his attention.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She didn't want him to think that the sighing had been on purpose to get him to ask her what was bothering her, even though it was exactly what she had intended.

"Bones? You've been acting like you've lost your best friend all morning. Come on, out with it." Booth had known since they had went to bed last night that something was bothering her but he had held out asking, thinking that maybe she'd just tell him without prompting.

"Angela can be rather insensitive at times can't she?"

"What did she say to you?" Booth knew that he had to tread carefully in this conversation. She was right, Angela could say things at times that cut Brennan deeply, but he couldn't actually admit that without risking Brennan getting mad at him once she had gotten over whatever had upset her.

"She said that I wouldn't know how to play with our daughter."

"Then she obviously doesn't know you as well as she thinks she does Bones."

"I'm afraid she might be right."

"She's not right. You have a big imagination Bones, you're great with kids." Brennan stayed silent, her eyes focused on the road passing along as they drove.

"Come on, you know I'm right. The other night you and Parker sat and played with his video games for hours."

Brennan smiled even though she had unshed tears shining in her eyes, "I was playing with one of the dolls from the case, and Angela seemed very unimpressed with the manner in which I was doing it. I thought I was being funny. I guess I was wrong."

Booth's heart broke at the sight of her. She looked like a little girl who had just been told that she wasn't pouring the tea right for Barbie. "I think you're very funny."

"You cringe at some of my jokes Booth."

"Your jokes are unconventional sometimes but that's okay. And you have the best laugh. It's genuine, not fake or phoney like everyone else's. Most people try to reign in their laughter, but when you find something funny, you're not afraid to let out that big, booming laugh. You're your own person Bones, I love that about you." He caught her looking at him and he was relieved to see that her features were softening and losing the tight, worried look that she had been carrying around all morning. "Our daughter is going to love that too. There's no right or wrong when it comes to playing, she's going to love whatever type of story or situation you come up with. You're going to be her Mom, nothing you do will be wrong in her eyes. Okay? Nothing."

Brennan loved the way his voice sounded when he was concerned about her and trying to make everything all right again, and she melted at the sound. "Okay." She smiled and linked her hand with his were it lay on the console between them. "Sometimes Booth, I think that you're the only one who really understands me."


	4. The Male in the Mail

_I took quite a bit of liberty with this chapter, as far as how much is actually taken from the sides. The idea was to be inspired by each set of sides, not necessarily to try to predict exactly what each episode will entail, but I thought I should point out that nothing in the spoilers suggests that Parker will be in this episode. This is just the story that I came up with when thinking about the idea that Brennan and Booth will be buying a house together at some point this season._

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

Parker Booth bounded into the living room to find his Dad and Bones laying on the couch. He was glad to see that Bones was asleep because that meant he could have some of his Dad's time without being interrupted. It was the first full weekend the three of them had spent together, before Brennan would return to her apartment at night, in order to give Parker and his Dad some alone time. But, because Parker had suggested earlier in the day that once they bought the house Brennan would always be at his Dad's they had decided they might as well go ahead and start tonight.

"Hey, Dad, I've been thinking about the new house."

Booth adjusted on the couch so that Parker had room to sit down beside of him, opposite of where Brennan laid curled up asleep, her head resting on Booth's knee. "Are you excited? We're going to go see it in the morning."

"Does it have a pool?"

"Yes, Bones wanted to make sure we had a pool for when you were with us."

"Good, I was thinking that I'd really miss swimming at her building if she moved somewhere else."

"Once we move in, you can help me paint your room. I think you're big enough to help me with something like that now."

"That'd be awesome Dad. Are you going to paint the baby's room too?"

"Probably."

"Who's going to help you with that? The baby will be too little and Bones' stomach is like gigantic, I don't think she'll be able to paint very well right now."

Booth couldn't suppress a laugh and his loud chuckle caused his girlfriend to roll over in her sleep and he waited until she settled back onto his lap before he spoke. "Yeah, don't say that in front of Bones, okay Pal?"

"That the baby can't paint? Bones should already know that, she's super smart Dad."

"No, don't say that her belly is gigantic."

"But it is."

"No girl ever wants to be told their stomach, or any of their other body parts are big, ever. Just never say that to a girl, trust me on this one."

Parker picked up a tortilla chip from the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. "Okay, if you say so, but there's a baby in there, so it's supposed to be big, and I don't see why it matters but, whatever."

"Just trust me pal. Anyway, you can help me paint the baby's room too, if you want."

"I really just want to help with my room, I want to make sure you do it right. But, I guess I can help with whatever, if I'm bored."

"We can talk about it later."

"So, the new baby, she's going to live with you and Bones all the time right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask me before you made Bones pregnant?"

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose pal, I didn't really ask her either." Luckily for Booth that answer seemed to appease his son and he didn't ask for any further explanation as to how exactly Bones had gotten pregnant without anyone being consulted on the matter.

"I'll still live with Mom and Drew though, right Dad?"

"Yeah, Parker nothing is going to change for you, you'll still be with me as often as you are now, every other weekend, and sometimes during the week when your Mom has to work. I'll still be at all your games only now Bones and the baby might there too."

"That's cool Dad. It's kinda sad though."

"What's sad Parks?"

"That the baby won't be able to go see Mom and Drew, she'll always be stuck here with you two."

"Yeah, that will suck for her." Booth smiled at the simple way his son was expressing his feelings.

"I wish she was a boy."

"I have a brother but it was never much fun for me. There were a lot of times when I wished Jared had been a girl." Booth didn't finish the thought out loud, but he had often assumed that if either he or Jared had been a girl, that their father wouldn't have hit them nearly as often.

"So a sister will be even less fun?"

"I've never had a sister. I guess you'll have to tell me after she gets here. At least you don't have to live with her all the time." 

"That's true. And that house is pretty big in the pictures so even when I am there, I can probably just avoid the baby, especially if she's gonna cry a lot."

"For a while all she'll do is cry and eat and sleep. And poop," Booth added that last part much to his son's delight. Little boys were always overly fascinated by bodily functions and sounds.

"How long do they poop in their pants Dad?"

"A couple years I guess. It depends on the kid. You used to have stinky diapers. Sometimes they'd even be green."

Parker held his nose, "That's gross Dad." He got up to leave but stopped to glance back at his Dad and Bones cuddled on the couch. "Dad, do you love Bones?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Probably not anytime soon."

"Okay, I like her too Dad, I'm glad she's going to be around a lot more now."

"So am I."

"Night Dad. Tell Bones and the baby goodnight too, if they ever wake up."

As Parker bounded around the corner, into his bedroom, Brennan raised her head from her position on Booth's lap, "You are good with him. And I'm glad that he doesn't seem to be overly disturbed by the pregnancy."

"Hey, you were supposed to be asleep."

"I'm a very good actress Booth."

"Yes, yes you are. Come on Miss Roberts, let's go to bed."

"Who's Miss Roberts?"

"Julia Roberts? She's a movie actress."

Brennan mouthed an "oh" as Booth helped her to her feet and they headed toward his bedroom. "My abdomen isn't really 'gigantic,' is it?" Booth just grinned, knowing that there was no good answer to that question, as he took her hand and aimed her toward the bed.


	5. The Twist in the Twister

I'd like to thank everyone for reading/altering/reviewing this story. I really do appreciate it very much. Here's the final two chapters to this story, to get us caught up to the sides we have. Hopefully I'll be able to continue these when we start getting sides for the second half of the season. I hope you guys are enjoying these. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You look comfortable." Booth smiled as he waked into their bedroom and saw Brennan laying on the bed. Her head was propped up with both their pillows, she was dressed in her fluffy cotton robe and she had a bowl of popcorn on the night stand. She seemed entirely focused on the the tiny flat screen that sat on their dresser, and he wasn't sure that she had even noticed him.

Booth rolled his eyes when he saw what she was watching and in an attempt to break her concentration, he leapt toward her from the opposite side of the room. He landed on the bed and efficiently grabbed the remote control from her hands. Before she could react he had already changed the channel.

"Hey. I was watching that," she dove for the device in his hand but he was quicker and easily pulled it from her grasp.

"You don't need to watch the Weather Channel."

"But I find it to be very enjoyable."

"You really got into this case, didn't you?"

"It's amazing. The power of nature, the force, the possibility. The sense of the unknown and the unstoppable." She paused and watched as he mindlessly flipped through the channels, landing on a football game.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"For coming out in the middle of a tornado? Yes, I'm still mad at you about that."

"I worry about you too Booth," her voice was barely above a whisper. He barely heard her above the drone of the television. To Booth, that seemed a decidedly not Bones thing to say. He turned the volume down and asked her to repeat herself.

"That's why I came out there. I was worried about you. I don't like the idea of not knowing what's happening with you."

"Bones, I was fine."

"You were chasing tornados Booth. That is not safe."

"You seemed to think it was safe enough to follow me."

"The chances of actually getting caught in a tornado are extremely small, even if one is employing the use of sophisticated storm tracking devices."

"Yeah, definitely way too much Weather Channel."

"Rationally I knew the chances of you being hurt today were low. Which is why I wasn't afraid to come out there," she stopped for a moment, suddenly interested in a loose string on the duvet. "Irrationally, if I'm not with you, then I do not have any way to know that you are in fact, okay."

His football game now long forgotten, Booth smiled at the progress his girlfriend was making in talking about her feelings. "Bones, I'm always careful, you know that."

"Exactly. I know that because I am used to being in the field with you. I am not used to being stuck at the lab, wondering what you're doing and if you're okay."  
>Booth started to speak but Brennan interrupted him. "There's more. I seem to be jealous of Sweets."<p>

"Don't be. You're much prettier," Booth shot her a grin and she took one more swipe at the remote. To keep it away from her, he held it above his head as he talked. "Remember when you nearly broke my back and you had to work that case with Agent Perrotta?"

"I did not nearly break your back. You asked me to fix it."

"Not the point Bones. The point is that I understand. I wouldn't want you out in the field without me either. But there's going to be times when that happens. We just have to deal with it."

"Relationships make life much more complicated."

"You saying you regret something?" His panic level rose several feet as he processed her statement.

"Of course not," she leaned into him, "It's just an observation." She leaned in further and kissed him, using one hand to support herself and the other to retrieve the remote control from behind his back in one swift movement.

"Hey! That was so not fair Bones."

"Well you let Sweets carry a gun. That isn't fair either."

"Well he does have that baby face, those sparkling blue eyes, that cute girlish figure. I find him hard to resist."

Brennan turned the channel back to the special she was watching about Hurricanes and proceeded to increase the volume to an almost unbearable level, "Keep talking Agent Booth, just keep talking." 


	6. The Crack in the Code

This snippet comes from a line in the sides where Booth says to Brennan, "So what you're saying here is that something that seems worthless can be turned into something pretty valuable?" And Brennan answers, "Are you talking about putrefied urine or mighty huts?" David Boreanaz has said that BB end up living somewhere unconventional, and well I put that together with those lines and came up with this. :)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x "This is a hut," Camille Saroyan announced as she got out of the car and looked toward the structure in front of her.

"Yep, but it's our hut," Booth grinned from ear to ear.

"You're happy with this?" Cam seemed concerned, there was no way Booth would enjoy living in something like this.

"If she's happy then I'm happy Cam. This is how the something, something tribe lives in the Pacific."

Brennan had just grabbed another bag out of their trunk and caught the end of their conversation, "It's a take off of a Nipa hut. Or a bahay kubo if you'd rather. They were the typical dwellings of the indigenous peoples of the Phillipines," Booth took a break in her speech as an opportunity to take the bag from her and head towards the house. "The hut represents the Filipino value of "bayanihan." She smiled, continuing to talk, unconcerned that Booth had walked away from them.

"What's that?" Cam was intrigued by how happy this house had made Brennan. After the events of the last several years, it was nice to see the anthropologist excited.

"It's the spirit of unity or a communal effort to reach a goal."

"This seems really important to you Dr. Brennan."

"Booth and I have been looking for a home together for months now. Due to the discrepancies in our incomes and a Alpha male desire for Booth to contribute as much toward the expense as I do, it proved to be difficult. But, this is perfect."

"A hut is the perfect solution for the two of you?"

"A few years ago, Booth asked me if I would be his village," off Cam's confused look, she elaborated, "He stated that raising a child took a village, and asked for my help with Parker. Booth has a strong belief that it takes a group, or communal effort to raise a child. Therefore, when I saw this listing in the newspaper, I knew it was a sign."

"A sign that you and Booth need to live in a hut, on stilts, near the backwaters of the Potomac?"

"Yes. And it was well within the budget that Booth set for us."

"Because it's a hut."

"It's a hut with modern amenities Cam."

"So, you have running water and indoor toilets then?" Cam was almost afraid to ask.

Booth came jogging back from the front door of the hut and rejoined the women.

"She's worried that we don't have bathrooms Booth," Brennan was confused by Cam's questions.

"We have four of those Cam. Along with five bedrooms, an entertainment room complete with a 103 inch plasma screen, a restaurant style gallery kitchen, a hot tub, and there's a swimming pool around the back."

"Really?"

"Looks can be deceiving Dr. Saroyan."

"Obviously."

"This house allows us to have everything we need. If you had all these features in a traditional American home, the price would be well out of the price range that Booth insisted upon. This home however, due to it's unconventional outside appearance and watery location, is much cheaper."

"And it's just kinda cool when you really think about it," Booth added.

"You're just excited about the television."

"And the swively seats that are in front of the television. Parker spun around on those things for hours last night."

"Parker spun around for fifteen minutes, you spun around for a couple of hours. Then you threw up."

Cam laughed and Booth attempted to change the subject, "Come on Cam, we'll show you around." 


	7. The Prisoner in the Pipe

In the ensuing chaos of the riot, Booth lost sight of his partner.

"Bones, where are you?" His call was desperate and angry. When she didn't respond he grabbed one of the guards by the shirt sleeve to get his attention. "Where did Dr. Brennan go?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't notice, in case you weren't aware we have sort of a situation here," the younger man looked disheveled, already thrown off his game by the rioting prisoners, the last thing he needed to deal with was an irate FBI agent.

"Don't be a smart ass or you'll have an even bigger situation on your hands, you understand me?

The guard nodded his head, realizing this wasn't a good time to pick a fight.

Booth and the guard took off in different directions, looking behind the closed doors of offices, in the restrooms, the kitchen, and around the scores of prisoners who were just beginning to calm down.

Booth spotted a light coming from beneath a door marked, "Janitor's Closet." He kept one hand on his gun as he slowly opened the door, surprised when he heard his partner's voice. "Bones, what are you doing in here?"

She was standing with one of the prisoners having what appeared to be a very deep conversation. As the man, a tall massive sized white man with a shaved head, saw Booth enter, he grabbed Brennan's wrist. This action caused Booth to tighten his grip on his Glock which in turn caused the prisoner to tighten his grip on Brennan's arm.

"We're just talking Booth, everything is fine, Philip has a lot to say and I find it very interesting, anthropologically at least."

"Why don't you tell your boyfriend to put his gun down Doc?"

"That's not going to happen. You step away from Dr. Brennan, Philip."

"What if I don't want to? We were having a nice chat, I haven't talked to a lady in years," Philip pulled Brennan in front of him, effectively creating a shield between himself and Booth's weapon.

"The lady doesn't want to chat anymore."

"I can speak for myself Booth."

"Bones, you are not helping," Booth said through gritted teeth.

"I'm already in here for life, go ahead and shoot me, huh? Nothing you can do to make things any worse."

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut against a contraction, hoping that Booth wouldn't notice.

He did. "Bones are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she tried to smile but Booth knew her too well. She was getting scared.

"You okay Doc?" Philip had a look of concern on his own face.

"No, she's not. Listen, just let her go, I need to get her to a hospital."

"I want to have the baby at home Booth. Besides, I'm not in labor," Brennan rushed the last of her sentence out just as another contraction caused her to bend double.

Caught off guard by the moan Brennan let out as the contraction seized her body Philip released his grip on her arm and put his own hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to hurt her, I promise, but then you showed up with the gun and I didn't know what was going on."

"I don't believe you," Booth kept his gun trained on Philip even as he wrapped his other arm around Brennan to support her through another contraction. In the back of his mind he was thinking that they were coming way too close together.

"I believe you Philip."

"Bones," Booth looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, you know what, it doesn't matter."

As Booth began to lead her out of the room Philip shouted, "Hey, good luck Doc. That kid is lucky to have such a great Mom."

"Thank you Philip. Good luck to you too."

Confused, Booth asked, "What exactly did you two talk about Bones?"

"The anthropological effects of prison on the children of detainees. It is something I have experience with Booth."

"Okay, yeah, let's get out of here. I do not want my daughter to be born in jail."


	8. The Bump in the Road

"I hear you're looking for a nanny."

Booth looked up from the file on his desk, surprised to see Max standing at his door.

"You here to submit an application Max?"

"As Grandpa, I don't think I should have to apply," he strolled in to the office and plopped down on a chair. "So Tempe's already gotten Christine kicked out of daycare after two days, huh?"

"Not kicked out," Booth hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "The daycare just thinks it would be better if Christine had more individual care than they can provide."

"She's driving them nuts huh?"

"She had the entire staff throughly investigated, all the way down to the janitor. And she somehow got all the educational records of all the instructors. Going all the way back to high school. And she's asking for photographs of poop."

Max laughed, "That's my girl."

The two man shared a laugh, both knowing that Brennan was just being herself. "So you really want to be our nanny?"

"Why not?"

"Because you usually don't stay in town more than a week at a time."

"I'm ready to put down roots. Look, I missed a lot of time with Tempe. I'd like to make up for some of that now."

"I'm not sure Max."

"I love that baby Booth, you know I do. I'm able to provide the educational enrichment that Temperance requires and I think we both know that she'll be the best protected baby on Earth while she's with me."

Booth stared at the man sitting across from his desk. It was true, Max was wonderful with the baby, and he had the science background that Bones wanted. Booth knew that no one would ever hurt Christine as long as she was with her grandfather. Hell, he'd kill anyone for looking at her twice before even thinking about it. Booth took in a deep breath before answering. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, yeah, I don't see why not."

"I thought you'd understand. Now, you just have to help me convince Tempe."

"We can try," Booth smiled. A thought occurred to him and his face grew serious as he spoke, "You do understand that this is not a live-in position, right Max?"


End file.
